Of Jealousy and Everlasting Love
by Mrs. Agget
Summary: Just what the title says. Written for DelphiusFanfic's birthday. AU - Modern.


**AN - Hey y'all. This was written for my very best friend, Delphius Fanfic, in honor of her birthday. Her friendship is so valuable to me, I don't have words. So Del, I hope you enjoy this small gift. I wish it were more. Much love and Happy Birthday.**

**Heartfelt thanks to Mistyhaze420, for prereading, and also to Harrytwifan, for betaing. They rock so hard.**

**I do not own anything. I simply took a stroll on SDK's playground.**

**P.S. I'm sorry it's so late!**

**APOV**

As I swallowed the last of my beer, I looked out at the dance floor. My boy Nasir was dancing, oblivious to everyone around him, lost in the music. Tendrils of inky hair clung to his cheeks and neck, only adding to his splendor. The different colored lights turned his lithe body all colors of the rainbow. His sensual movements, matching the beat that echoed around the bar, made me think of the last time I saw him moving like that.

We were in our bed, just that morning, the sheet pooled around his hips as he enthusiastically rode me. He was never more beautiful than when we were like that, lost in the pleasure of each other. Nasir was a passionate lover, vocal and handsy, and I could never get enough. Usually shy and a little reserved in public, the bedroom was the one place he showed his exuberant side. It was one only I would ever have the privilege of seeing.

One time, a couple of months ago, we went camping with Naevia, Crixus, Spartacus, and Duro. It was the first time Nasir had ever been camping. He was so excited at 'roughing it' out in nature, that when it was time to crawl into our tent to go to sleep, he was incredibly horny. Seriously. Horny. It was some of the best sex we ever had, but in the light of the next morning, Duro and Crixus made fun of his 'sex noises' so much, Nasir turned five shades of red and refused to talk to them for the rest of the day.

A nudge in my side broke my thoughts. Looking over at Crixus, I raised a brow in question.

"'Sup, man?" I asked, signaling to the bartender for another beer. It was my turn to be the designated driver for the night, so two was my limit.

"Are you even paying attention to what is going on out there, or are you lost in fantasy land?" Crixus yelled over the music.

"What are you talking about?" I shouted back, my mind indeed still lingering on my previous thoughts.

Crixus pointed to the dance floor, and my eyes followed. What I saw there lit a fire of anger so bright, I swore my eyes clouded over red. There was a man, pressed right up against Nasir's back, trying his best to grind against him.

Setting my beer bottle down with a loud thump, I strode toward him. He ignored me as I walked up, and Nasir, who had all but stopped moving, glanced at me with half panicked eyes.

Laying a heavy hand on the shoulder of the shirtless man, I yelled, "What the fuck you think you're doing, asshole?"

"What?" he said, shrugging, and reached for Nasir's hips.

With quickness that surprised even myself, I grabbed the man's hand and twisted it sideways. The smirk fell away from his lips immediately and Nasir used the distraction to stand by my side.

"Thank you," Nasir breathed in my ear, but I barely heard it. All I wanted to do was knock the motherfucker in the teeth for daring to touch my boy.

"This is a club, isn't it?" the intruder asked me, and I twisted his hand further. His grimace of pain gave me satisfaction, but in no way quelled my anger.

"Yeah, it is, but this man is off limits," I growled, using my other arm to pull Nasir close.

"Apologies," he gritted out, trying to wrench his hand away.

"If I see you near him again," I threatened, "we're taking a trip out to the parking lot. Got me?"

Releasing the man's hand, I watched as he cradled it to his chest and stalked away with a dirty look. Nasir laid his hand on my cheek and I broke my gaze to see his wide, dark eyes searching my face.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly, pulling him in for a hug.

"Fine," he answered, sighing into my chest. "I think I need a drink."

"Come on," I said, smiling, and led him to the bar. He ordered a fuzzy navel, which I fondly referred to as a 'frou frou' drink. Even though I teased him about it, he knew how much I loved the taste of peaches on his tongue when we kissed after he drank it.

"What you drinking that girly shit for?" Duro bellowed, sidling up beside us. He looked wasted. His hair was a mess and his shirt was hanging out of his back pocket. The zipper of his jeans was half undone, and his chest was covered in glitter. What the fuck had he been up to?

"Shut up, Duro," Nasir said before gulping down half of his drink and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Tequila!" Duro yelled. "Now that's a man's drink!" He signaled to the bartender, but I waved him away. There was no way I was letting him have any more of that shit. By the way he looked, I'd be lucky if he didn't puke in the Nova on the way home. If he knew what was good for him, he would hold it in. It took me a long time to fix up that car.

"Where's Spartacus and Naevia?" Nasir asked Crixus, who was sipping his beer while still scanning the crowd.

"Dancing somewhere," he replied, looking at his watch. "They should be back here soon, though. Naevia has an early shift in the morning."

Nasir nodded and finished his drink. "I'll be right back," he told me. "Gotta piss."

He walked off towards the bathrooms, and I was so lost in watching his fine ass in those jeans he was wearing, I didn't notice Duro pulling on the sleeve of my shirt.

"What?!" I turned to him, exasperated.

"I've got a seeecret," he slurred, then laughed heartily.

"Good for you," I snorted, glancing back towards the bathrooms again.

"You're gonna shit yourself when you find out," Duro singsonged in my ear. I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Dude, chill the fuck out and stop trying to stick your tongue in my ear," I growled. He was annoying the fuck out of me.

"Eew, I would never do that to you, man! You're my brother," he snorted, falling against my side. Naevia and Spartacus needed to hurry the fuck up. The night hadn't turned out anywhere near as good as I'd hoped.

Naevia finally walked up, pulling Spartacus by the arm. He was just as smashed as Duro was.

"Took me forever to get him out from the back corner," Naevia huffed as she pushed Spartacus up onto a stool. He looked at all of us with a goofy grin.

Everyone who had ever heard of the club knew what the back corner was. It was a place set aside in the back of the club, marked off with a low wall, where couples who couldn't wait until they got home to fuck or whatever went to play.

"What the fuck was he doing in there?" Crixus asked, laughing. Spartacus was the most conservative guy we all knew.

Naevia blushed. "He was…um…" she bit her lip, hesitating, and Spartacus decided to let her off the hook.

With an even bigger smile, he informed us, "I was trying to suck cock."

All of us burst into loud laughter at his declaration. Spartacus? The voice of reason and caution? Trying to get it on in the back corner? Damn, I couldn't wait until he was sober! He was never gonna live that shit down!

After I composed myself, I looked towards the bathrooms once more. "Where the fuck is Nasir?" I mumbled to myself. Then, with a quick "be right back" yelled at my friends and brother, I headed that way to look for him.

Pushing through the bodies crowded near the doorway, I opened the door to the men's room. It was oddly empty. What the fuck?

"Nasir!" I called. "You in here?"

"Agron…" came a strangled cry from the very last stall. I hauled ass down there and pulled the door open.

That smug fucking bastard I had chased away from Nasir on the dance floor had my boy pushed up against the back wall of the stall, next to the toilet. He had found some way to bind Nasir's wrists together behind his back and had pushed him face first up against the wall, intending only God knew what.

The man had long dreadlocks hanging down his back, and I used them to haul his sorry ass out of the stall. He stumbled and fell over his own feet, but recovered quickly and swung at me. Ducking, I avoided his fist and punched him hard in the mouth.

"What the fuck?" I screamed at him. "You don't know when to leave well enough alone, do you?"

"He baited me," the stranger spat, wiping blood off of his chin.

"Bullshit! How dare you lay a hand on a man that isn't yours?" I yelled, kicking his feet out from under him. He fell on the floor hard on his ass. As he moved onto all fours to try to stand, I kicked him in the ribs, knocking him back down. He turned over on his back, gasping for breath, and I knelt beside him, delivering one last punch to his nose. He tried to shield his face as I drew my arm back again.

"Agron!" Nasir yelled, bringing me out of my rage. Looking over at his pale face, hair hanging over one of his eyes, the sight of him only pissed me off more at the vermin in front of me on the floor. With one last hard punch right in between his eyes, I got to my feet and went to my man.

Turning Nasir around, I saw that that fuckhead had bound my boy's hands with his belt. Fucking bastard. Carefully, I took off the belt and threw it on the floor. Nasir threw his arms around my neck and held tight.

"Let's go home," he said quietly. I nodded and kissed his hair, then led him out of the bathroom.

Back at the bar, Spartacus and Duro were singing something I couldn't make out, their arms around each other. Naevia and Crixus were trying to herd them toward the front door.

"Come on," I told them sternly, leading Nasir in front of me. I left it up to Crixus and Naevia to bring Duro and Spartacus. Naevia glanced at me with an eyebrow raised in question. "Just a slight problem," I told her quietly in a clipped tone.

They followed Nasir and I out to the car. As soon as Nasir was in the front seat, I stood by the open back door and waited impatiently for the rest of them to pile in. Spartacus and Duro were grating on my nerves. If I knew I could get away with it, I would leave the two with Naevia and Crixus for the night. I was not looking forward to their drunken antics once we reached our apartment.

As soon as everyone was settled and in their seat belts, I wasted no time in peeling out of the parking lot. Duro gave a very loud, very wet sounding burp.

"You better not fucking puke in here, Duro," I warned. "I will kick your fucking ass."

"'Sall good, bro," he slurred, but he did roll down his window.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nasir glance nervously at me every few seconds. He had no reason to be nervous. I wasn't pissed at him. It was that bold bastard at the club who thought he could take what was mine that had me so enraged.

The apartment Duro, Spartacus, Nasir, and I shared was in the same building as Crixus and Naevia's, only a couple floors higher. I parked in my usual spot in the garage, then made sure to get Duro and Spartacus out of the car before either of them could hurl and ruin my upholstery. It was going to be a long time before I took them to the club again.

All six of us piled into the elevator together, which was a bad idea. It was crowded and hot, which turned Duro and Spartacus both green. Naevia gave Nasir and I a sympathetic look when they got off at the fourth floor. I made the motion to her that I would call in the morning.

When it was our turn to get out of the elevator at the sixth floor, I was relieved. All I wanted was to have a nice hot shower and fall into bed with Nasir by my side. That sick fuck at the bar had pissed me off so fucking much, and now Nasir seemed afraid to say two words to me! I did mean to beat the shit out of that motherfucker. However, I didn't want to make my boyfriend scared because I had lost control of my anger.

Unlocking the door, I let Spartacus and Duro in first. They went straight for the kitchen, just like I knew they would. It was weird. Every time they had been drinking, they got the munchies.

I pulled Nasir by the hand down the hall and into our room. When we all moved in together, everyone agreed Nasir and I should have the master bedroom and bathroom, since we were the only couple in the apartment. As I pulled my wallet and phone out of my pocket, I watched Nasir pull off his shirt and throw it on the floor. He looked disgusted.

"Nasir…" I said cautiously, hoping he wasn't too pissed at my behavior.

He ignored me, so I sat my stuff on the bedside table and walked over to him. His eyes were trained on the floor. Pulling him to me, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Please talk to me, Nasir," I implored. "I know you don't like it when I fight, but I had to."

Finally, he raised his eyes to mine.

"No, I don't like it when you fight. Yes, you had to fight tonight. I understand that. The whole situation just pisses me the fuck off," he said, all in a rush.

"I know," I said, then couldn't help but smirk. "You're just too sexy for your own good."

Nasir smiled shyly, the blush I loved so much to see creeping up his cheeks.

"Come on," I said. "Let's have a shower."

"Gladly," he agreed, moving toward the bathroom. "I want to forget this night ever happened."

Chuckling, I silently agreed with him as I toed off my shoes and socks. The rest of my clothes followed, and I gathered them up to put in the hamper.

When I walked into the bathroom, my breath caught in my throat. Nasir was bent over the tub, adjusting the water. He was gloriously naked, and due to the position he was in, I could see the soft curve of his balls between his legs. Fuck, I wanted him so bad.

Tossing the clothes into the hamper, I walked up behind him and trailed my finger over that tease of exposed skin. He drew in a sharp breath and turned to face me.

"Sneaky fucker," he grinned, while wrapping his arms around my waist. I ran my hand over the curve of his ass.

"We'd better hurry up in here or we're not gonna make it to bed before I fuck you senseless," I murmured in his ear, then skimmed my lips down the side of Nasir's neck, a spot which I knew drove him insane.

He answered with a growl and pulled me into the shower. After a short but very promising kiss, we hurried to get clean. I was finished before Nasir, and I dried myself slowly, watching him through the gap in the shower curtain as he rinsed shampoo out of his hair. There was a slight smirk on his lips, as if he knew I was watching. Hell, he probably did. It didn't bother me any, though. I'd have to be pretty fucking stupid not to take advantage of my boy's fine form, in any setting.

Nasir was the brains of our relationship. Always the one to think things through, he often showed me the error of my crazy, reckless ways. He also had unending patience, which I envied. I was quick of temper, always reacting before thinking. It often got me in trouble at work.

The curtain being pulled back brought me out of my thoughts. Nasir, grinning wickedly, stepped out of the tub and reached for the towel I had around my waist. I tried to grab his wrist, but he was too fast, taking my towel before I could react.

"You shit!" I teased, pulling him against me, trapping the towel between us. Cupping the back of his still dripping head, I pulled his face to mine, taking his mouth in a sweet kiss. He smiled and blinked, those impossibly long lashes on full display.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Nasir," I whispered, tracing his cheekbone with my thumb. "You have no idea, do you?"

"About what?" he asked, looking adorably innocent.

"You have no idea how fucking beautiful you are," I answered. "How perfect you are. How my heart jumps in my chest when you walk into a room or when you smile at me. I fucking love you."

That gorgeous blush once again stained his cheeks. God damn, even that drove me crazy! From the moment I first saw him, behind the counter of the only damn bookstore that sold gay erotica, I knew he was meant to be mine.

"I love you too, Agron," Nasir murmured. As if on cue, I felt goosebumps rise all along my neck, just like I always did when I heard those words from him.

Leaning in, I kissed him, soft and slow, teasing him with tiny licks against the underside of his top lip. He took in a sharp breath and pressed closer, trying to get my tongue into his mouth. I could feel his cock hardening against me. It sent a tingle down my back, knowing he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

Gripping under his ass, I lifted him off of the floor as I finally gave him what we both wanted. Moaning, he wrapped his legs around my waist, tilting his head to get even more.

I carried him to our bed and laid him down, still kissing him as I settled us right in the middle of the blankets. Breaking our kiss, I reached between us to grab the towel and throw it aside. I didn't give a fuck if he wasn't dry and the bed was getting wet. All I gave a shit about was worshiping the incredible man beneath me. I would only ever love him, for the rest of my days.

"Fuck, you're so perfect, Nasir," I breathed, taking the skin of his neck into my mouth and sucking gently.

Nasir's hands tightened on my upper arms as he slightly arched into my touch.

I continued kissing and sucking my man's neck and shoulder, just the way he liked it, reveling in the noises he was making. Soft growls and cries that were for my ears alone fell from his open mouth, urging me to make him fucking come undone. Hell, it would be my pleasure!

Scooting down a little, I scraped my fingertips down over his nipples while kissing a path down the middle of his chest and stomach. His fully hardened cock bumped my chin as I dipped my tongue briefly into his navel, then pressed wet kisses all around it.

"Agron…" Nasir groaned, voice raspy with need, hands gripping my hair.

Lifting my head to look into his flushed face, I whispered, "Lift your knees, baby."

"Oh God," he replied as he did as I asked, spreading his legs and resting his feet flat on the bed for me.

Sliding down the bed even further, I moaned at the feel of my cock sliding against the blanket. Moving my hands under my lover's ass, I lifted it just enough to get a fucking great view of his ass and balls.

"Fuck," I whispered, before kissing the sensitive skin under his balls. I could hear his breath catch in his throat, and I smiled against his skin .

Taking my time, I mouthed wet kisses all over his balls, until I heard him start to whimper. Damn, I loved the way that sounded. Lifting his ass even more. I trailed my tongue downward until I found what I was looking for. Nasir's hole, puckered and pink, begged for me to taste. I kissed it briefly before flattening my tongue and licking over the sensitive skin.

"You taste so fucking good," I told Nasir as I blew across his wet skin. He used his feet to push his hips up, begging me for more. I took advantage, alternating teasing licks and wet kisses against him. His breathing quickened, making his moans and soft cries breathy and so fucking erotic. I continued on until his legs were shaking with the effort of holding himself up.

Laying his hips back down, I crawled up the bed to settle beside him. He pulled me in for a deep, soul stealing kiss, which left me breathless. I reached under the pillow and pulled out the bottle of lube I had stashed there earlier. Nasir took it from me and popped the top. As he poured some into my hand, I kissed him again and again. Lips, neck, chest, and face were covered by my kisses, hoping to convey without words how much I adored him.

Before I could make sure the lube covered all of my fingers, Nasir took my hand and guided it between his legs. Entwining our fingers for a moment, he got his fingers slick as well and pushed both his and my index fingers inside of him.

He groaned loudly and my eyes practically rolled back in my head. "Fuck, Nasir," I panted. We had never prepped him together before. The feeling was amazing. I kissed him messily, euphoric at the sounds he was making into my mouth. Jesus. If he wasn't careful, I'd be coming before I was even inside him.

"Mmm…" Nasir murmured, fucking himself on our fingers.

"Can't wait to be inside you," I whispered against his ear.

"Yes!" he hissed, adding another of his fingers into his ass.

"Gonna make you come like you've never come before," I continued while kissing under his ear.

"Now," he panted. "Now, Agron."

Pulling both of our hands away from his ass, I rolled us over so that he was sitting on my thighs. With my still slick hand, I pumped my cock a couple of times, getting it nice and slick. Nasir batted my hand away and positioned himself over me. His eyes looked black as he slowly pushed down onto my cock.

"Oh my fucking God," I breathed as I slid, inch by inch, into Nasir's tight as hell ass. His hair hung all around his face, still damp from the shower, yet starting to curl as it dried. Christ, he looked amazing.

When Nasir's ass was resting on my thighs, he rolled his hips briefly before leaning over for a kiss. I held his face in both hands as our mouths met over and over, sharing our love and passion. He started to move, slowly, while we were still kissing. The exquisite feeling caused me to falter as pleasure caused my whole body to tingle.

"Nasir-" I managed to choke out as he raised up to smile at me.

"I love your cock inside me, Agron," he panted as he started moving with purpose, rolling his hips against me.

"Fuck," I groaned, wanting more, needing harder, needing to take control.

Rolling us over, I pinned Nasir's body underneath mine and pushed my knee under his thigh, opening him up more for me. He arched against me, digging his fingers into my back.

"Yes!" he cried. "Fuck me."

I kissed him long and slow before thrusting into him with long, firm strokes, just the way he liked. With one leg wrapped around mine, he used the other to push himself up against me, allowing me to go deeper. Nasir's ass, tight and warm, felt fucking fantastic as I kept rhythm, both of us moving as one.

Groans, growls, and husky sentiments in my ear drove me to pleasure Nasir in the best way I could. His cock was rubbing against my stomach with each movement I made, adding to both of our pleasure.

"Oh God…" I panted against Nasir's sweaty neck. "Feels so fucking good."

"Harder, Agron…Want…Need…"

Fuck, I loved it when I made him incoherent.

Hooking my arms under Nasir's knees, I pushed his legs up and thrust harder into him. He yelled out a "Fuck! Just like that!" and scraped his teeth against my shoulder. He was bucking underneath me just as hard as I was pounding into him. I could feel the fire pooling in my gut, simmering and building with every thrust.

"Close, baby," I panted, staying steady in my movements.

"Yes!" Nasir answered, just as fervent. "Yes, Agron!"

Hearing my name cried out in such passion tipped me over the edge of bliss and I snapped my hips against my boy, groaning his name into his shoulder. A loud cry from Nasir signalled his own orgasm, and as his ass clenched around my cock, prolonging my own pleasure, I felt his come as it shot across both our stomachs and chests.

I continued to move slowly, as we tried to catch our breaths. Nasir chuckled and kissed my neck as he ran his hands up and down my back. We desperately needed another shower, but I was too boneless to move. Lifting my head from my man's shoulder, I kissed him long and soft.

"I love you, Nasir," I said with a big grin.

"And I love you," he replied with a kiss on my chin.

My softening cock slipped out of his ass, and I moved over to Nasir's side so he could stretch his legs. He looked down at himself and laughed.

"Shit. We need another shower."

"I know," I agreed, swiping a finger through the come decorating his chest and sucked it into my mouth.

"Hmm, you do that and we'll be going again," he teased.

"Come on," I groaned, reluctantly getting up. Laughing, he followed me into the bathroom.

We showered quickly, then changed the bed. I sighed contentedly as we snuggled into the blankets, and I pulled Nasir close. He laid his head in the crook of my arm and traced across the muscles of my chest with a fingertip. It was soothing.

"Do you think Spartacus and Duro are alright?" Nasir asked quietly, and I felt warmth bloom in my chest. My boy, ever so concerned about others. It was one of the many many things I loved about him.

"I'm sure they're fine," I replied, letting Nasir's onyx hair slip through my fingers. "They probably ate everything in the kitchen, threw it all back up, then passed out."

"Gross, Agron," Nasir said. I could feel him wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Well? You and I both know it's true," I laughed.

"Yeah, but still," he sighed.

We were quiet for a moment, just enjoying the closeness between us, growing warm and sleepy. My lips were sore from our rough kissing. It made me smile to myself.

As I ran the night's events through my mind, I realized that, without a doubt, I would do anything to keep Nasir safe and by my side. I just wasn't complete without him. He complimented me perfectly, and I wanted to hold on to him forever. I wanted to see that gorgeous black hair streaked with grey. I wanted to see him wrinkled and lame with age, when he needed help to remember to take his arthritis pill and shit.

"Nasir? You asleep?" I asked, feeling excitement well up in my veins.

"Almost," he answered. "Why?"

"Marry me."

There was just a beat of silence, then Nasir lifted his head to look at me.

"What?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Marry me," I repeated, giving him my biggest smile.

It took him a moment to realize I wasn't fucking with him, then the surprise in his eyes changed to one of love so deep, it almost brought tears to my eyes.

"You mean it, don't you?" he whispered, raising a hand to cup my cheek.

"With my heart, mind, body, and soul," I confirmed. "I want you beside me until we leave this earth in death. I love you more than my own life, Nasir."

A tear gathered on those lashes I loved so much, then fell onto my chest. It was followed by a wobbly smile.

"I will marry you, Agron," he managed, then lifted up for a gentle kiss, which I willingly gave. "I love you. It will be an honor to grow old with you."

I wrapped my arms around my man, holding him tightly against me. I had never been so happy in all my fucking life, and his acceptance of my proposal was only the beginning.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Penny**


End file.
